UMMMI Unno
by Sazuko H. Kohana
Summary: Ok this is about Jin and Touya. Touya's birthday is coming up. Jin has a suprise for him...but will Reisho ever let him see it? Bad at summaries...no likely? BITE ME! lol just kidding...R&R plz.
1. Will It End?

This is another yu yu hakusho fanfic. i will probably do a lot of these so just get used to it. um anyway this one is Touya and Jin based. They will have their own little things goin on with each other and as usual Reisho er Reiku...er w/e his name is...eh yea...i can't remember... anyway as usual he is an asshole... And is trying to break them up and everything. And this is in Touya's point of view. And the next chapter will be Jins point of view...then it will be Touya's and so on and so forth. Oh and uh...i don really remember the names of the ppl on touya's team thing...so if i get them wrong...i am very very sry...and you are free to correct me!

Will it end?

I was sitting in the woods watching Jin training with his wind techniques. Even though he was a master he never thought he was good enough so you could constantly see him off training in the sky and feel it when he made a new technique and the wind would respond. I felt the wind blow especially strong when he found out my birthday was going to be coming up. I couldn't see why he was so excited though. I myself never thought of my birthday as a special occasion.

It was also the anniversary of the distruction of my village. So I find the day to be rather a curse more than a holiday... I sighed heavily when I felt thewind stir restlessly around me. I knew it was Jin. He was coming to get me so we could go the Ningen realm in order to hang out with Kurama and Hiei.

I smiled at him when he landed in front of me. He grinned his usual grin and said "Ay birt day boy how bout I give you somethin' special before yur party?"

I looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean my party? My birthday isn't for another three days. And I know you didn't really get me anything."

Jin also looked slightly surprised and grinned again. "And why wouldn't I getcha somethin' Tou-kun? It is yur birt day in three days. So I thought of somethin that I really hope ya like..."

I thought about it and smiled a genuine smile at him. At least I knew he cared. He smiled back and laughed. He then grabbed me to take me to the Human world.

When we got there I was surprised to see Kurama standing behind Hiei with his arms around him. Also that the little demon was leaning lightly against the taller male. I saw Jin grin and smiled a small smile at the two demons when they both walked up to greet us. Kurama smiled back and Hiei gave a small nod. I couldn't help but find the shorter demon cute but I knew that I would never say so aloud. Kurama let go of Hiei and gave me and Jin a gentle hand shake.

He gave me a mischevious smile and I in turn gave him a curious look. He just shook his head as if to say it was nothing. I shrugged and turned to see Hiei and Jin talking in a deep discusion. I thought about the two of them and wondered what exactly they could be talking about that would keep them both occupied with each other.

I merely shook my head and they seemed to notice me watching. They stopped talking and Hiei said, "So you are the second birthday we will be celebrating this month... Hn how wonderful," his voce was loaded with sarcasm. I would have been deaf not to hear it.

Kurama gave him a frown and said, "Hiei be nice! I'm sorry Touya. Hiei is just upset that we had to celebrate Kuwabara's birthday last week and that Yukina gave him a sweet birthday kiss." He chuckled when Hiei turned red and growled low in his throat.

I smirked and looked at Hiei, "You still haven't accepted that she loves him have you?" My smirk only grew more when he went even redder and growled something under his breathe.

Afterwards we went to Kurama's new apartment and talked about many things. Jin talked about his new fighting techniques while me and Hiei discussed the party they had had for Kuwabara last week. He kept grunting everytime I mentioned something about Kuwabara. I only laughed when he did and laughed a little harder when he glared at me.

I couldn't help but notice that Jin stared at me the entire time and whenever I looked back at him he would look away with a slight blush. I would blush too though I didn't understand why. We began to leave when we the sun was setting. Kurama and Hiei both gave us their usual good byes and we left through the portal we had entered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed rather heavily and went straight to the room that me and Jin shared together. I was glad that Reisho was away for he would have taken this as an opportunity to see if I was "still fit to be a shinobi". Jin entered the room a few moments later and sat next to me on the bed. I opened one of my deep blue eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I want to thank you for taking me to the Ningenkai. I had fun" I could have sworn that Jin's eyes glowed but maybe it was just my imagination. He smiled and shook his head as I gave him a curious look.

I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eye again. I shivered when I felt a familiar energy approaching. 'Dammit! What the hell is he doing back so soon?' I felt my eyes snap open when I heard Reisho calling for me to come and see him. I swallowed at the lump that had formed in my throat and got up. Jin was staring at me with worry in his eyes and I only shook my head and said quietly, "This was inevitable and we both knew it."

He growled a little and snarled, "What I don get is why ya won' let me go to him an kick his scrawny ass!" I sighed and shook my head again. I didn't say anything else and left the room quickly before Jin could say anything else to try to stop me from going. I walked into the main room and saw only Reisho and Gama standing in front of the door. They looked up when they heard me enter.

"So where the hell have you been? You were supposed to come with us to train. I told you we were short on one target." Reisho growled when he saw the me in the enterance to the hallway. I flinched lightly at his tone and i knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to get their target. I sighed, "Me and Jin went to the Ningen realm."

Reisho's eyes turned into deadly slits. "To go see those two demon traitors no doubt. I warned you about going back there Touya. Now you will pay for disobeying my direct order." My eyes widened when he began to walk toward me. The look in his eyes was frightening and I knew at that moment what kind of punishment he meant. I shuddered when he grabbed and forcefully kissed my lips. I tried to pull away but his hold was strong and I was tired. There was nothing I could really do. But I continued to struggle anyway. Finally he got tired of it and I then felt a fist in my gut and it hurt like 3 hells.

I gasped in pain and he took the opportunity to shove his disgusting tongue into my mouth. I whinmpered and feebley tried to pull myself away again. This time he broke the kiss and threw me onto the couch he had been previously sitting on. I tried to get up but before I was fully sitting up he was on top of me. "Reisho, please. Don't do this." I tried to plead with him but I knew it was useless. He only smirked and grabbed my shirt.

"Oh I guess I could do something more interesting. But I'm not sure... I really like seeing you flustered when I'm doing something you really don't like." He then reached his hand down and grabbed me through my pants. I cried out in surprise and bit my lip when he started to stroke me. 'I don't want this. Jin...Jin where are you? ' The next thing I knew I was being picked up and held in a strong embrace. I was still woozy from Reisho's punch and was on the verge of unconciousness. The last thing he saw was the angry face of Reisho before he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was in what looked like a ningen apartment. I tried to look around but it hurt too much to try. Then Jin came into my line of view. "Where am I?" I asked him and he frowned slightly.

"Were in de Ningenkai. How do ya feel?" I shook my head which told him that I felt terrible. "I was afraid of that." It was my turn to frown.

"What happened?" His frown deepened and I began to worry.

"Do you...remember when Reisho... Kissed you?" He ground out the last part like it was sickening him just to say it. I nodded slowly because it hurt to move my head in anyway. I grimaced when I felt a pounding in my head. I groaned and looked back at Jin. He looked scared. "Well... When he did...he gave you a poison that can only work when disolved by saliva. He was using his energy when he gave it to you so he could transfer it from his mouth to yours."

My eyes widened and my head began to ache even more. I knew that Reisho hated me...but I had never thought that he would actually poison me to kill me. I groaned again when my legs began to painfully cramp up. It felt like my body was slowly shutting down. "Touya! Touya come on don't black out! Hiei and Kurama should be here any minute... Please just stay with me!" I tried to stay awake by listening to whatever Jin was saying. Soon, though, his words were getting muffled and I couldn't understand anything he said one more thing that I thought would meant something important...but before I could figure out what he had said...i blacked out again...

"Jin... ... ... ... ..."

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. What is Beginning?

OK this is the 2nd chapter of the touya and jin fanfic i have started. This one is in Jin's point of view. And Hopefully my writing powers can bring Touya in safe and alive...shivers i unno if that'll happen...my stories seem to have a mind of their own. shrugs i write what they tell me to.But anyway. Here is chapter 2 -:-' 

Chapter 2: What is beginning?

I was Frantically waiting for Hiei and Kurama to show up with the antidote that would help Tou-kun. I couldn't sit still I was angry most of all, but I was scared too. Now I know I don't seem to one to be scared but right now I didn't know what would happen. Touya could easily give up...he could be dead...I shake my head, 'No. I refuse to think that Touya would just leave me.' The thought didn't help me much but it did calm me down a little. I sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity before I heard the pounding at the door...At first I thought it was Kurama with the antidote so I used my energy to make the door fly open. But the person at the door was the last person I wanted to see. It was Bakken. The lamest demon on our team.

He looked at me closely from the doorway and then walked in. I got up instantly ready for the fight I almost new was coming...though the both of us new that Bakken was no match for me. He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Now, is not the time to be fighting. How is he?" He looked up to see my shocked expression. Ha growled low in his throat. "Don't look at me like that...I'm the one thats always helping him whenever Reisho is done playing with him. He doesn't know it though." Bakken sighed again and looked at the floor blushing lightly.

Now...to say the least...I was just struck dumb. Here Bakken was his gaze now turned to Touya, a pained look in his eyes. He turned to me with the same pained look. He shook his head slightly when I gave him a puzzled look. "I know how you feel about Touya, Jin. And I can't say that I blame you. I feel the same way."

I looked at him for a moment not truly understanding what he had just said to me. I began to feel my eyes widen as his words sunk in. He looked at Bakken for quite sometime before he could bring himself to speak. "So, you love him? But I thought you hated him? You always seemed to love joining in when Reisho gave Touya his beating."

Bakken looked at me suddenly, hurt and anger in his eyes, he quietly and tensley said to me, "I want you to know that I never ever enjoyed working beside Reisho in hurting Touya. We both know that I am the weakest on on this team. He could have killed me anytime he wanted to...unless I helped with every sick little thing that came into his head. He is nothing but a mother fucking rapist...and a cruel hearted senseless fool."

I couldn't help but nod my head at this. It's true...Reisho was that and much more. Here he was killing Touya... "Touya!" I turned my attention back to the man laying on the bed in the corner of the small shack. I saw he was barely breathing and heard him whimpering with every forced breathe. 'Oh god! C'mon Hiei...Kurama hurry and get yur asses here! I unno how much longer...' He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

'Hn, calm down Jin we're here.' A certain deep voice said within ny head. I almost gave a cry of joy when I heard his sarcastic tone. 'Hiei you asshole where is that fox of yours?' I asked feeling wave after wave relief flood through me. He gave a slight grunt but then I felt his and his lover's energy coming my way. I smiled slightly knowing that everything was going to be getting better soon enough.

They walked in and I instantly directed Kurama to Touya. "He''s been gettin' worse, I 'ave ne'er seen anythin' like this before." I sighed heavily when my gaze travelled back to my love. He seemed so helpless and so pained...and I couldn't help but feel like a weak pathetic...thing...because i couldn't do anything to help him.

"Yes, this is a very complex poison...I am suprised he got some. This stuff costs a fortune. And there are only a few people who make it. Though I think Hiei would know more about this than I." He nodded to his lover who smirked slightly and nodded his head a little.

I looked from Kurama to Hiei and nodded my head. "The toxin used in this case is one not so sommonly found in the Ningenkai, most of the toxins there can be found here but sell at a much higher price.The name of it is Amatoxin...or Anatoxin. This poison is taken from the death cap mushroom. It destroys yourr liver and kidneys for days. During which you are still alive and in excrutiating pain. Then after a while you will slip into a coma and slowly die."

Kurama looked up, while Hiei had been talking he was examining Touya for any certain symptoms...I looked at him expectantly wanting something to be good. "I'm afraid there is goood news and bad news... The good news is that I can cure the Styrchnine poisoning."

When he paused a moment I almost blurted, "What's the bad news?"

He just looked at me with sad eyes."The bad news is that there is something else. There has been another poison mixed in. And it's one I have never seen before."

Hiei nodded his head as if afraid of what was being said. "I thought as much though I was hoping that this was something I would be wrong about. I know this other poison well too. It is one of my favorites for when I was an assassin for Mokuro."

I blinked and my eyes widened a bit. I had no idea the little demon knew royalty. "And why were you an assassin?" I asked out of sheer curiousity.

He smirked at me and then said in a smug voice, "I am her heir. She needed me trained...so she thought she would start me off with a few assassination jobs."

I gaped at him with my mouth hanging open in shock. He nodded his head and looked back to his love with a serious expression. "Kurama this is called Botulinum. And I'm sure you have heard of it fox. The people in the Nigenkai always use it. Though, in small amounts. It is also known as Botox."

Kurama's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Yes, I have heard of that. But howmuch of it must be taken to cause his entire nervous system to fail?"

Hiei looked deep in thought at the moment and I felt like a fool for their knowledge being so much greater than mine. "Hn, I'm not too sure. All I know right now is that your entire nervous system fails and then you die in extreme pain."

I looked over at Touya my eyes wide with worry. "How could have Reisho known all of this? He has never to to the Ningenkai before and I know that he is not one to good with poisons."

"That is true. But lately he has been talking to many assassins. Knowing for a fact that they would know of some kind of poison that he could give to Touya through one more...erm...beating." THis had been the first time Bakken had spoken since Kurama and Hiei had arrived here.

Kurama looked at him in slight suprise. "What the hell are you doing here, Bakken?" He spit out the name like it was something vile and tasted horrible.

I sighed knowing that Kurama still hated Bakken for trying to rape him while he was unconcious after a fight. That had been bad. Hiei almost killed him and Kurama spent the entire time glaring at him and making deadly plants grow. Readying them to attack. "Kurama, Bakken is here because he is worried about Touya. It seems he never hated him."

Kurama still glared at him but nodded his head slowly.Hiei wouldn't bring himself to look at the bigger demon. But I knew he was thinking of something that involved Bakken being torn limb from limb. "Anyway, is there a cure for that poison too?" I asked felling hopeful. Hiei nodded his head slowly and Kurama looked through the small backpack.

He smiled to me and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "Good news again. I have the antidote that should cure the both of them at the same time. And this one is specifically for demons. But I'm going to need you, Jin, to transfer it to him. The strain this is having on his energy is too great for me to do with my energy as well. It might cause him to go into a vegetative state. And I wouldn't want to put you through that."

I nodded my head though I was feeling scared. "All right. I can handle transferring medicine." I gave them a crooked smile. Kurama nodded his head and told me what needed to be done. I nodded at everything and felt myself begin to blush when he told me how I was supposed to transfer the medicine into his spiritual and physical system. I looked at him to make sure I had heard him right and he nodded at me with a small smile. I sighed heavily and kneeled next to Touya.

God he looked horrible. He was pale his face twisted in sheer pain. He seemed like he was already dead. If he hadn't been breathing you would have thought he was. I was shaking slightly worried that I would somehow screw things up and lose my love before I even had him. I shook my head...I couldn't think like that. It wasn't going to make me anyless nervous and wasn't gonna help Touya in anyway.

I got over my fear and bent down to give him the antidote. I pressed my lips to his and pushed it into his mouth with my tongue. I wasn't sure how long it would take until it worked. But I think I stayed like that a little too long. I noticed Touya had opened his eyes and was looking at me...but I just couldn't bring myself to seperate my lips from his. His eyes seemed glassy and I knew he had no idea what was going on.

I broke the kiss and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I smiled at Hiei and Kurama and they gave me small smiles in return. I stood up and hugged Kurama, "Thank you, Kurama. I owe you and Hiei both. I almost thought I was going to loose him. Thank you both so much!" I was so happy I could almost cry. But Bakken was there so I didn't. But if wasn't for him being there, there definitely would have been waterworks.

Hiei nodded to me and Kurama gave me a quick hug in return. "We're glad we could help, Jin. You shouldn't worry about anything now. Touya should be awake in a few hours. Me and Hiei have a place near here so we will be able to be close if anything else seems to happen."

I nodded eagerly and watched them leave. Bakken looked at me with serious eyes. "I guess this means I'll have to go back and report to Reisho."

I looked at him shocked, "What?!? Why? Touya is alive if you do love him you'll keep this to yourself!"

Bakken looked at me with saddened eyes. "Jin, Reisho will still find out when Touya's energy comes back. And who knows what plan he'll have then. I might as well tell him that Touya is alive...I'll come back and tell you what's going on if he tells me of any other plans. I swear I will. But I would rather he start planning now instead of finding out that Touya is alive later and coming up with something on the spot before telling me and giving me no time to come to you."

I nodded at this. It did make sense. I looked at Touya sleeping soundly and couldn't bare to think of something worse than what just happened happening to him. I sighed and looked back at Bakken, "Do what ya gotta do. But be sure you tell me everythin you find out." He nodded and then left. I locked the door when it closed and turned to watch over Touya for the rest of the night.

-:- TBC-:-


	3. How Come You're So Nice To Me?

This is Chapter 3 To my jin and touya fanfic. I know it has been rather confusing...but i don feel like explainin how the setting is different from the way it should be if it was after the dark tournament. And How i made it so there seems to have been nosuch tournament. blinks wait...nvm...i just explained it...hehe...um...well...this is agina Touya's point of view...((like the first chapter) I promise that there won't be any angsty saddness in this chapter...just a whole bunch of cute shounen-ai. -:-...well...maybe not cause jin won;t confess in this chapter...or will he?background: DUN DUN DUN!

Chapter 3: "How Come You're So Nice To Me?"

I woke up and felt something rather heavy on my arm. I groaned and tried to pry whatever it was off. When i touched it it felt soft...almost like hair... I tuned my head to get a look at it. Suprisingly it was a giant mop of red hair. I couldn't help but smile... Jin must have been really worried about me. Though I couldn't recall exactly what had happened to me yesterday. I moved my other arm and shook Jin awake. "Jin? Jin, wake up." The wind master stirred and looked up at me he smiled gently and yawned.

"Hey Tou-kun...how are ya feelin'? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack yesterday..." His voice sounded rather relieved and the light twinkling in his eyes made me blush slightly.He only grinned at me and pulled me into a light hug. I smiled and leaned into the hug gratefully. I couldn't hepl but snuggle closer to him when he began to gently stroke the small of my back in tender circles. I wasn't sure, though, if the motions were to comfort me or him...but they seemed to work on the both of us.

"Jin?" I asked him in a quiet voice...When he finally looked up at me I continued, "What happened to me yesterday? I can't really remember a thing...I only remember going to the Nigenkai and seeing Hiei and Kurama. The rest is all a blur." He sighed and I tilted my head to the side in question. He smiled at me and leaned in and layed his forehead against mine.

"Let's jus' say dat ya scared the crap out o' me, Hiei and Kurama. An' I found out dat Bakken...has a secret crush on ya... And Reisho...tried to kill ya..." At those words his eyes darkened with pain... "He poisoned ya...I thought ya weren't gonna make it fer a while..." He swallowed hard and I couldn't help but notice all the emotion that was flooding his eyes...making them glow a deep sapphire blue. I gazed into those eyes seeing an emotion I never thought I'd see again. But before I could say anything... he turned his head away. Even if he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to say anything? This is perhaps the first time I have ever seen him so distraught. I reached out to him and gentley placed my hand on his shoulder. He quickly got control of himself and turned back to me smiling slightly.

I sighed heavily and layed back down on the uncomfortable thing...that I am assuming is supposed to be a bed. "Ugh. Gods Jin, why couldn't you put me on a bed that's just a little more comfortable. I am going to have some serious back pain later because of this."

My complaining earned me a crooked grin from him and a smiled slightly in return. " 'Ey it was either dat bed or da floor. At least I was nice and gave my sick friend da bed..." His smile softened and he leaned closer to me again...he brushed his nose against mine. I felt my face get hot and he only smirked at my reaction...but he didn't move away for quite sometime.

When he finally did I looked down at my hands and fiddled with the thin blanket that was on me. When I looked up again he was standing and stretching. "Well I have to get somethin' fer us to eat... If Hiei and Kurama stop by while I'm gone...then just tell them where I am and tell them to stay here 'till I get back... I'm worried 'bout Reisho findin' you..."

I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't help but smile at his concern, he smiled shyly at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead... I blushed but before I could say a thing...he had left... I sighed, I wanted to say so many things to him...but...I guess I was just too scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was laying on the bed thinking about all the things I felt towards Jin...when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, slowly, and went to anwser it. Outside stood Kurama in his youko form. I smiled at him slightly and let him in. He told me to stand still and I felt his energy wash over me. He looked at me and smiled, "So it seems you are making a full recovery. I'm glad. Jin was really worried about you...it almost scared me." He sighed smiling. It looked like he wanted to say something else but he kept his mouth shut. I didn't push the matter though. Knowing Kurama, I would most likely find everything out sooner or later.

I tilted my head to him and he motioned for me to sit down on the bed again. "You need to rest and not stand for a while. You may not be feeling it now...but eventually you will start to get tired. I wouldn't recommend you using your energy anytime soon either. I'm not too sure what it would do to you."

I nodded my head...I could tell he wanted to talk about something...the only way I knew, though, is because he was fidgeting. "What's on your mind, Kurama? You seem uncomfortable about something."

I saw him blush slightly and I new it was something about Hiei. He was completely infatuated with the little fire demon. Why? I never could figure out... "Dammit...I don't care if he is within hearing distance...I want Hiei to be my mate... But I have no idea how to go about asking him if it would be ok... I know I probably shouldn't be asking you...but please...I need to know what to do. I mean if it were anyone else and I were my old self...I wouldn't want anything like this...but...being around Hiei for so long and being a human..." It looked like he couldn't bring himself to say anything else...

I sighed heavily, "I'm not so sure what to tell you Kurama...Hiei is not one of the first people that I would think of if someone was in love and wanted to be with that person forever. But you know that he acts different with you. He shows you that he really does care...you said so yourself about all those little things he does...and he remembers your guys anniversary all the time..." This got Kurama to smile. He seemed to go off into his own little world thinking about all the things that had attracted him to Hiei...aside from all the physical things.

I smiled slightly and grunted as I suddenly felt really dizzy and ached all over...I didn't think my grunt was that loud but it seemed loud enough to break Kurama out of his daydreaming. He quickly looked over me and nodded his head a few times mumbling to himself. He left quickly to go get some herbs he had stashed away in one of his many hide outs. I layed down on the bed letting all the aches and pains fload through in one giant rush. I blinked at a knock at the door...I couldn't believe what I saw...It was Reisho was standing there in the doorway...

There was this evil look in his eyes...this look that he had yet to finish something that had to do with me. "My, my Touya...you are harder to kill that a cockroach I swear. How many times to I have to kill you for you to stay dead? There are so many problems you are causing me. Jin loves you dammit! HE LOVES YOU! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT! He was supposed to be mine...but then out of nowhere you and your quiet beautiful ways just appear. And he falls for you...but I won't let you have him...I actually started to fall for the both of you...you seemed to be the one I could dominate...but then there was Jin...the only one that could dominate me... But since I want him more than you...I'm going to make sure he can't have you...and you will never let him know how you feel...as long as I still breathe...you will never tell him" The in his eyes look went blank, he used his energy to create a hard sword of earth... He charged toward me...and the last thing I knew he was slicing right through me..unbearable pain spreading through me...and then...everything went black...I was left with nothing but pain...blood...and darkness...

-:-TBC-:-

((A/N: O.o...woah...hope you people don hate me fer this...IM SRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)) 


End file.
